Internet Friends
by Saravv75
Summary: Rin and Len make friends with two strangely named boys online. Rin decides to invite them over without consulting Len. It turns out, Len had planned to tell Rin about the concert scheduled on the day that Rin had invited the two boys over! If that wasn't bad enough, one of the boys is flirting with Rin! Poor Len runs into several problems as the day progresses


_So, I got bored and shit. Decided to write a weird Fanfiction. :PPPP Enjoy I guess?_

_Summary: Rin and Len make friends with two strangely named boys online. Rin decides to invite them over without consulting Len. It turns out, Len had planned to tell Rin about the concert scheduled on the day that Rin had invited the two boys over! If that wasn't bad enough, one of the boys is flirting with Rin! Poor Len runs into several problems as the day progresses~_

_This FanFic includes Zebra and Hashiyan who are well known for their cover of Matryoshka. They are portrayed as brothers in this fiction. There might be some RinxLen twincest and there will definitely be some one-sided ZebraxRin. _

* * *

"Len-chan! " Rin Kagamine called out to her younger brother in a sing-song voice. A yawn came from the next room of the house as Len Kagamine walked into the same room as his older sister with a sleepy smile on his face.

"What is it, Nee-chan? " He asked softly, his eyelids drooping as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know our friend we met online last week? "

"Mhm... "

"Well we were talking last night about some stuff-... "

"Mhm... "

"And then they asked if they could-"

"Hmmm... " Len hummed as his eyes shit and he looked as if he were going to fall asleep. Rin's eyes narrowed in frustration. She knew Len was like this every morning. She sighed and pulled her hand back before bringing it through the air and across Len's face with hard force. It was just enough to wake the sleepy blonde up.

"Uh, s-sorry. I was up late. What were you saying? " Rin smiled.

"Well I was talking with Z and H last night... " Len chuckled.

" 'Z and H'? Is that really what you're calling them right now? "

"Please stop interrupting me..." Rin responded through gritted teeth.

"Right, sorry, sorry. " He snickered and flicked his wrist at her, signaling to continue with the news.

"Anyway, so we were chatting. They asked me if they could visit us today! " Rin exclaimed happily.

"Ah, so you made the responsible choice of consulting you're brother about it! " Len interrupted.

"No, I told them they could come and I sent them our address! " Len froze up and turned white in that way anime characters always did.

"**You did what?!** " Len questioned loudly. Rin shrank back.

"I invited them over! " Len tore at his hair in frustration as he stomped back and forth.

"Rin! Do you have any idea what you've done?! I mean, those two could be some freaky old dudes trying to stalk you or something! " He yelled.

"Len, calm down. They're from Nico Nico Douga and they're singers just like us! "

"They could be posing as Zebra and Hashiyan, couldn't they? "

"We'll just have to find out ourselves then! " Rin crossed her arms and stamped her foot.

"I don't even think we'll have enough time to since we have a concert today! " Rin went wide-eyed at Len's statement.

"Con...cert? " Len face-palmed.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! We're having a concert today! " Rin began to fume in a similar fashion that Len had a few seconds ago. Stomping her feet and tearing at her.

"Len! I barely have time to get ready now! If you'd told me yesterday at least i'd be ready and _I WOULDN'T STILL HAVE BED HEAD!_ " Len took a quick look at Rin's hair.

"That may be the most kawaii bedhead I have ever seen. " Len said. Rin groaned and quickly headed upstairs to get herself dressed and prepared for the concert. Len sighed and shook his head. He really shouldn't have forgotten about telling her. He was about to turn to go to the kitchen and get a banana or two to have as a snack before the concert, but the doorbell rang before he could do so.

Len groaned and spun his feet around, walking to the door quickly. The doorbell was rung several times. It was getting really annoying. Finally, Len reached the door and opened it. There stood two boys. One was in a light-ish green jacket and had brown hair while the other was in a zebra-styled jacket and was a brunette. The brown haired one grinned as he continued to press the doorbell.

The brunette smiled at Len. However, the blonde didn't notice his smile due to his interest in why it was that the brown-haired boy continued to ring the doorbell. The brunette finally seemed to notice as well and elbowed his companion. He stood up straight and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is this the Kagamine residence? " The brunette questioned. Len nodded and eyed them suspiciously.

"Ah~ " The brown-haired one smiled and put his hands together as if to pray. "Your doorbell makes such a beautiful sound~ " Len's eye twitched. What was with the one in the green jacket?

"I am Zebra and this is my brother, Hashiyan. " The brunette said.

"Sup, Kagamine? " Hashiyan said with a wink, making the peace sign.

_This guy is so animated... _Len though to himself as he allowed the boys entry. At the same time this happened, Rin ran down the stairs, all dressed up for the concert. Before she got to the last step she glanced at Len.

"Wait, what song are we doing?! "

"Matryoshka. "

"CRAP! " Rin yelled and headed back up the stairs, not even noticing that the boys she invited over had arrived. Hashiyan began to chuckle as Zebra started talking to Len.

"You invited us over even though you had a concert? " He questioned. Len went sweat-drop and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, er, the thing is, my sis didn't know about the concert until I told her about it a few minutes ago... " He responded.

"She was uninformed of one of her own concerts? " Zebra snickered a little. "That's adorable. " Len gave a quick glare to the brunette before his glance returned to normal.

"So when's the concert? " Hashiyan questioned eagerly.

"In a few minutes actually... " Len said. "That reminds me, I have to get my jacket on! " After a few minutes, Len had returned to Zebra and Hashiyan. Rin had already come down and was wearing her make-up and dressed in her Matryoshka jacket. She was sat next to Zebra who sat next to Hashiyan on the couch and they were all joking about something Len hadn't known of.

"Ah, you're back. What took ya so long, slowpoke? " Hashiyan questioned. Rin giggled.

"Ugh, let's just go. " Len grumbled. Rin leaped off the couch and squeezed Len into a hug.

"C'mon, Len-chan! You can't be grumpy before a concert or you'll put on a bad show! " Len smiled warmly and hugged back.

"I know, I know. Sorry. The limo's out front, so we gotta hurry. " He responded. Zebra and Hashiyan headed to the door behind Rin and Len. Soon enough they were all in the limo and being driven to the location of the concert.

"So, from the looks of it, it seems you are preforming Matryoshka? " Zebra questioned as they drove on.

"Yep. " Rin responded, pulling off a goofy smile.

"Hey, that's great! It's a good thing we were wearing our Matryoshka jackets today! Maybe we can all go on stage together! " Zebra suggested.

"Yeah! " Hashiyan exclaimed in encouragement.

"That would be cool! " Rin agreed. Len eyed Zebra suspiciously.

_Why though? Why would he and his brother be wearing their Matryoshka jackets on the same day of our concert performance?_ He wondered. It was all too strange to be coincidental. He tried to think everything out as they arrived at the concert. He came to the conclusion that the brothers had known about the concert and tried to seem like they didn't have a clue so they could go on stage as well. But Len knew that Rin really liked their new friends so he kept his mouth shut about it.

As they arrived backstage, Miku spotted them immediately.

"Ah! I knew you guys'd make it! It's great that you made it and that you got here when you did because i'm just about to go on stage! " She exclaimed.

"Really? Good luck then, Miku-nii! " Rin replied cheerfully.

"Yes, good luck miss Hatsune. My brother and I have seen your concerts before and we hope you will do just as well as ever. " Zebra chimed in. Miku eyed them for a moment, her head tilted in confusion. Finally, she just pulled a false smile.

"Thanks, whoever you are! " She shouted in reply before rushing out onto stage at the sound of her thousands of cheering fans.

"Ah, so we're up next. How are we gonna do this? " Len asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the brothers.

"Simple. We each sing our versions of Matryoshka and do the dance. " Hashiyan smiled.

"Alright, so my dance partner will be Rin and Zebra and Hashiyan will be dance partners. "

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said you and Rin had to be partners? " Zebra questioned. "What if I want to be partners with Rin? "

"Sorry, Rin and I always perform together. " Len replied glaring harder at Zebra.

"Maybe this time me and Rin can perform together? To surprise the audience a little? " Zebra replied smugly, smirking.

"I guess we could... " Rin muttered. Len glanced at Rin in confusion. Zebra only showed amusement.

"Excellent! " He smiled and clapped his hands together.

"But Rin- " Len started but was interrupted.

"Maybe Zebra's right. We spend a lot of time together so maybe just this once... " Zebra cut Rin off as he grabbed her shoulder and brought her away from Len to have a brief talk.

"It looks like we're gonna be partners, buddy! " Hashiyan exclaimed with a goofy smile.

"Agaaaaaah! " Len groaned and nearly fainted. Hashiyan glanced down worriedly as Len lay on the ground.

"Uh, i'm guessing that's a bad thing? "

* * *

During their performance, Len couldn't stop glancing over at Zebra and Rin.

_He's a jerk... _Len thought as they finished off and headed back stage to leave. The small group earned praise from the other Vocaloids that were there to perform. After finally getting through a crowd of fangirls and boys and almost getting murdered and torn apart, they went out to dinner.

Rin and Zebra had sat together on one side of a dining booth. Just as Len and Hashiyan had come to sit down on the other side, Zebra had spoke up quickly.

"Ah, why don't you two go off to a different booth? I'd like to have some alone time with Rin. " Zebra grinned widely as Len grumbled and stomped off to a booth across from them. Hashiyan followed, a look of concern on his face.

As time passed, the brown-haired boy had noticed Len's rapid glances at Zebra and Rin. He gave a sudden chuckle, gaining Len's attention. The blonde rose an eyebrow instead of wasting his breath on words.

"Ah, I must always watch my brother's movements... He gets himself into quite a lot of trouble. I worry for him sometimes... " Hashiyan smiled in answer to Len's questioning glance.

"Why would you laugh about that? "

"Because it is the same with you and your sister, yes? She does tricky things and you become concerned that she may harm herself? " Hashiyan tilted his head. Len stared silently for a few minutes.

"I guess... you're right. " He finally spoke. "So Zebra and Rin are kind of alike then, huh... That still doesn't change my view on him though. " Len glanced at their siblings as they laughed together about something they couldn't hear.

"Um, not that it would help you're anger towards him, but Zebra is a bit of a player. He does the same thing to girls back near our home- "

"_THE BASTARD DOES WHAT NOW?!_ " Len screamed as he stood up, gaining several glances from people in the restaurant and knocking their waitress off balance.

* * *

"Well it's been fun, Kagamines. " Zebra exclaimed as he and his brother headed to the front door of the twins' house. "Especially with you, Rinny. " He added with a wink. "But me and my brother must be on our way. "

"Asta la vista! " Hashiyan shouted as the door opened. The door slammed shut when the two had left the building.

"Well that was a productive way to spend the weekend. " Rin turned to her younger brother with a smile only to receive a frown from him.

"What's-a matter Len-chan? " Rin questioned. Len sighed.

"That guys a jerk... You shouldn't have spent so much time with him. " He grumbled in reply. Rin giggled.

"Aww, is little brother jealous? " Rin teased making Len's face red with embarrassment. She laughed and squeezed him into a hug.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll always be my favorite guy, Len-chan! " Rin exclaimed. Len went silent for a few moments.

"Promise? "

"Promise. " And with that, Len hugged back, enjoying it while it lasted.

* * *

_I'm always so lazy when i write nowadays~_

_This was just random for me to make. I mean, Zebra and Hashiyan aren't even Vocaloids. I don't know what the fuck was going through my mind when I made this.  
_

_Either way, I hope you liked. May make another chapter depending on popularity.  
_

_R&R please.  
_

**~Saravv75**_  
_


End file.
